


Once Upon A Time In New York

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before Zeke "dies" The detective meets a young soldier named Jim Ellison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time In New York

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: m/m, Crossover. 

## Once Upon A Time In New York

by Little Eva

Author's disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply: no money, no profit. 

* * *

New York City, early nineteen eighties. 

Jim Ellison could not believe his luck; here he was in New York City a place he'd heard so much about but had never been. When he was a boy, he and Stephen begged their dad to take him to New York City when William Ellison had business there but to no avail. It was a business trip the old man would say, no place for children. When Jim joined the army he'd done it for two reasons, to get away from home and to see the world and he'd been successful at both. 

Jim Ellison and two of his army buddies were in the city because of a week's R&R before going overseas to Granada. Jim's friend Reggie Thompson thought it was silly. "The US Army's gotta play nursemaid for some Stranded medical students," he laughed as the three men walked on Forty-second Street after leaving a strip club. 

"Well just look at it this way, it's an island which means the women look great!" Reggie said. 

"Is that all you ever think about?" said the third man; a tall redhead named Patrick Dillion. 

"What else is there...oh, I forgot you're saving yourself for that girlfriend of yours in Wisconsin right?" Reggie laughed. 

"Come on Reg, lay off of him," said Jim. Patrick was a nice quiet fellow who joined the army because his father, grandfather and uncle had been army men. Jim thought Patrick ill suited for the life; he was quiet, soft spoken and really didn't like the idea of killing another man even if his life depended on it. Something else struck Jim about Patrick; a few times he'd caught the redhead looking at other men in the shower. One morning when Jim caught Patrick looking at him, he admonished the young man and told him to be careful just who he looked at. Patrick's eyes had widened in fear as he thought Jim was going to beat him up, but Ellison just smiled and said: "Hey, I know I got a great bod, thanks for noticing." Later Jim wondered why he had not been upset at Patrick's stare. 

"There are things other than sex," Jim said. 

"Oh, right," the handsome brunette said. "And that's why you gave twenty bucks to that stripper back there, huh?" 

"Just trying to be nice Reg," Jim said. 

Just then, Jim saw something out of the corner of his eye: A scraggly looking young man, who looked to Jim like a junkie, was trying to take the pocketbook from a petite fiftyish woman. The woman was trying to hold on but was losing the battle. 

"Be right back," Jim said. Before Reggie and Patrick had a chance to react, Jim dashed off towards the potential crime scene. The army man dove at the would-be mugger, knocking him to the ground as the purse he'd just snatched flew in the air. The junkie pulled a knife and stabbed Jim in the arm but Ellison was not deterred and pulled the young criminal in a chokehold. 

When Jim looked up he saw Reggie, Patrick and three other men. Two of them wore the blue uniforms of the New York Police Department and the third man, a tall thin blonde looked just as unkempt as the purse-snatcher. 

"Whoa Jim!" Reggie said. "You all right bro?" 

Jim nodded and released his chokehold on the mugger. The middle aged lady smiled. "Thank you so much," she said looking at Jim. "Seems you can't find a cop these days," she narrowed her eyes at the two uniformed officers. 

"It's all right ma'am." Jim said as he struggled to his feet and couldn't figure out why he felt so weak. 

The unkempt blonde man pulled out a gold shield. Jim looked at it and knew the man was some kind of detective but couldn't make out the name. "That was some fancy footwork there. We've been trying to nail that guy for weeks. Guess the army's good for something." Though Jim and his friends were out of uniform, their crew cuts and over straight-laced appearance gave them away. 

Jim looked at the man standing in front of him. He had short blonde hair, probably blue eyes and what looked to be the beginnings of a beard, mid to late thirties. He looked as though he'd been sleeping in his clothes for at least a week. 

"The army's good for a lot of things Sir," Jim said as a wave of dizziness hit him. 

"Hey Jim," Reggie said, "you're a hero! Wonder if the mayor's gonna give you a key to the city." 

Jim was about to say something when suddenly the sky and the ground Changed places and the streetlights quickly dimmed. The last thing Jim heard was Patrick's faint voice. "Oh God he's bleeding." 

Sounds were the first things Jim was aware of. Men, women, children, babies, they sounded so loud. Then Jim smelled different scents, things that did not go together; the last scent he recognized was the smell of medicine, antiseptic. Slowly he opened his eyes as bright lights assaulted him. 

"Take it easy," said a hoarse sounding voice. 

Jim nodded and looked around him. He was lying on a cot in a hospital and judging by the sounds and smells an activity around him he was in an emergency room. Jim blinked his eyes as things slowly came into focus. The first face he saw was the face of the blonde man with the gold detective's shield. 

Jim went to sit up and saw that there was a large white bandage around his left arm. Then he remembered being on the street, the mugger and faintly a knife. 

"You got cut pretty good," the detective said, "your adrenaline was probably so high you didn't even feel it." 

Jim shook his head. "I didn't. Where are..." 

"Your friends? I told them to go ahead, have fun, enjoy the city and be careful. They told me where you're staying. No sense in them waiting around for you, though the redheaded guy looked like he wanted to stay." 

Jim smiled. "Didn't want to be dragged to another strip club. Look...Detective, I'm sorry if I messed things up for you..." 

"Messed things up? Just cost me some extra sheets of paperwork. No, that guy's been bad for some time. Good thing he stabbed you and not some poor old lady, it was only a matter of time; not that I'm glad he stabbed you..." 

"I understand. I'm Jim Ellison." He put out his hand. 

"Ezekiel Stone." 

The name sounded strange to Jim and the voice was just as raspy. Jim wondered if he had a cold. They shook hands. "So," the soldier said, "how long do I have to stay here?" 

"Well actually they want to keep you overnight." 

"Uh uh," Jim said. He swung his legs out and was glad they hadn't taken his shoes. "I'm out of here." 

"Can't do that soldier. This is New York City, a city of paperwork. You got to be signed out to leave." 

"No chance in going AWOL huh?" Jim smiled. 

"That would get me in trouble." 

Jim looked at the man. In the light he looked less rumpled. He wore a long trenchcoat a blue sweater and jeans. His blonde hair was wavy but tame and his eyes were blue-green. As soon as Jim realized he was staring, he quickly looked down. "Wouldn't want to do that." 

"Then again I could sign you out," Ezekiel said, "but that would make me responsible for you until tomorrow morning." 

"So I guess I'm stuck here." 

Ezekiel looked at the young man with the close cropped hair and bodybuilder's physique. He was practically a hero; they never would have caught Gregory McDonald that night if this soldier hadn't stepped in. McDonald was expecting cops but certainly not a soldier younger than he to tackle him. 

"Let me see if there's something I can do." Ezekiel Stone said. 

Half an hour later Jim Ellison was a free man. He and Detective Stone were standing on Ninth Avenue in front of St. Clare's Hospital. 

"Thanks Detective. I hate hospitals." 

"It's Zeke. Detective sounds too formal and Ezekiel seems too Biblical." 

"Zeke has a good ring to it." 

The detective smiled despite his best effort to suppress it. "Thanks. So, Jim going back to your hotel now that you're a free man?" 

Jim sighed. He did not want to go back to the hotel at all. This man, Ezekiel Stone was far more interesting. What was he like? Did he have a wife? Jim hadn't noticed a wedding band. He did notice that Zeke wore his watch on his right hand, the mark of a lefty. 

"It's a nice night," Jim shrugged. 

Zeke nodded glad that this young man wasn't in a hurry to leave. There was something innocent yet worldly about him. He was young but seemed a lot older. 

"Well if being with a cop doesn't bother you too much soldier. How about going out for a beer? That is if you're old enough." 

"I'm over twenty-one, detective. Besides I been going to bars since I was sixteen..." Zeke stared at Jim when he said that. "Not in New York. I'm from out west." 

"Really? I've always liked the west. Freedom." 

"Not always so free," Jim said. 

Zeke saw the sadness. "There's a bar right down the street. It's dark, it's hot; not a lot of fights and no strippers." 

"Sounds good to me," Jim said. 

The name of the bar was Harry's. The sign only read HA YS. The two r's were barely visible in the darkness but Jim saw them. Jim didn't want to mention that to Ezekiel. He might have the same reaction as his father, that he was seeing things, that it was his imagination. Well he didn't imagine the woman getting robbed this evening. The Inside of Harry's was just what Zeke said it would be, dark and very warm. It was also strangely quiet but Jim figured that was because of the hour, it was about one-thirty and the day, Thursday. 

They sat down at the end of the bar and the bartender approached them immediately. 

"What's happenin' Stone, you're getting Uncle Sam's boys to help you now?" 

"Something like that Red," Zeke answered. "Two beers." 

When their drinks arrived Jim drank his quickly. Zeke shook his head. "Careful, remember you were out." 

"I'm okay," Jim said and smiled as the detective drank his just as quickly. 

With a good portion of his beer gone, Zeke looked at Jim and noticed how beautiful his eyes were, china blue. The young man made him feel so old, and the detective wondered just where his own youth had gone. 

"So Jim what made you join the army, wanted to see the world." 

"Something like that," Jim began. Then the solider told Zeke about growing up the oldest son of a wealthy businessman and a housewife who was not content to just stay home and be an ornament. She wanted her own life but William Ellison was not so agreeable. There was a divorce and in a move that stunned the upper crust of Cascade, William Ellison was given custody of his sons. 

"I know dad probably loved us but his idea of love was to make Stephen and I compete against each other." Jim told the story of William Ellison's old car, how Stephen wrecked it and how Jim took the blame. Stephen got to go around the world and Jim joined the army. "At least I'm free of him," the solider said. 

Jim's disclosure made Zeke nod. "I know something about dads." Zeke was born in Queens, New York his father was an abusive bully who wanted his son to be just like him. He beat his wife so badly she was hospitalized several times before she killed herself with a bottle of sleeping pills. "My dad didn't even let me go to the funeral. He said she was weak." 

Jim shook his head. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I think my story's so bad...then I listen to someone else. I guess I had it pretty good." 

Zeke shook his head. "Not good, just different." 

"Yeah but I can't imagine not being allowed to go to your mom's funeral. Damn." 

Zeke shrugged and turned away from Jim. "It was a long, long time ago." 

"Your dad still alive?" 

"No," Zeke's voice was almost a whisper, still Jim heard him loud and clear. "Got killed in a bar fight...probably burning in Hell right now." 

"I'm sorry." Jim put his hand on Zeke's shoulder. The detective shuddered, not because he didn't want the hand there but because he was stunned at how good it felt. Zeke looked over his shoulder at Jim and the young man took his hand away. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to intrude," Jim said. 

Zeke looked over at Jim and smiled. "You didn't intrude at all." 

Jim blushed as Zeke's blue eyes stared directly into his. A heated rush washed all over his body and he cleared his throat and sipped more beer. He knew what that feeling meant. Though Jim Ellison had never actually made love with a man, he knew the mechanics; he'd messed around with a high school friend named Michael Peterson. Michael was on the swim team, the track team, an all around athlete. It was a mutual attraction. Both young men were sports fanatics and Michael was from a good family as was Jim. Michael though was certain about his sexuality while Jim was still exploring his and Michael wanted to go "all the way" with Jim. Jim wasn't certain about that so their sex was limited to hands and Mouth exploration. Upon graduating from high school, Michael came out to his parents and moved to Los Angeles. The entire community was stunned. 

"Never though Mike was that way," William Ellison said, "did you Jim?" 

The young man just shook his head and said that Michael always was all right to him. "He liked girls," was all Jim offered. 

Right after Michael moved to LA he called Jim. Jim was about to join the army and told his friend. 

"The army? No way, that's not you Jim. What you need to do is come out here." 

Jim quickly said no; that he was certain about the army, that the army was the place for him. Michael took the hint. 

"Guess I'm wearing a scarlet letter now, huh?" 

"It's not like that Mike..." 

Michael had sighed. "It is like that Jim and we both know it. Well, your loss. See you around Jim." 

That was it, Jim never spoke to Michael again, he didn't even know if his friend was still alive. 

"You look like you're deep in thought," Zeke Stone said, shocking Jim from his memories. 

"Um...no, not really." 

Zeke finished his beer. "I know how that feels; to be deep in thought I mean." 

Jim shrugged. "I was just thinking about someone I used to know. 

Zeke just nodded. "You want another beer?" 

Jim shook his head. Zeke sighed; the young man seemed uncomfortable and yet Zeke didn't think it was he Jim was uncomfortable with. 

"Okay." Zeke reached inside his pocket but Jim was quicker. 

"My treat," the soldier said, "hey, you rescued me from that awful hospital." 

Zeke smiled and Jim's heart nearly skipped a beat. He was certain the older man could feel the heat coming from his body; God he'd never seen another man with a more beautiful smile. 

"All right, I'll take it as Uncle Sam paying for it." 

Jim paid for their drinks and the two men walked out of the bar. Once outside, Jim sighed. The night was comfortable, one of those rare New York City nights when it was neither too hot nor too cold; the type of night perfect for walking with someone you wanted to get to know. 'He probably'll take me back to my hotel now,' Jim sadly thought. 

Zeke looked at the young man. He put his hands in the pockets of his long coat and took a deep breath. He was about to take a risk; not that he hadn't taken them before. When he was younger, about ten years younger he'd had this type of experience with another man. Until that day Zeke never thought a man could really feel that way about another man. The only thing that Zeke knew about homosexuality was what he learned from his father, who called them "faggots" and "queers." Ten years ago though, Zeke discovered yet another of his father's "teachings" that was wrong; he'd learned that from a highway patrolman named Tim who worked in New Jersey. It was a chance meeting in a bar, both men had been stood up by their dates and wound up talking about the Yankees. They talked and drank for about three hours before going to Tim's apartment. It had been the most interesting sexual experience Zeke ever had. Though Zeke liked the softness and curves of women, he was also intrigued by the familiar hardness of a masculine body. 

Now Zeke took a deep breath and was about to say something that could get him in trouble. This kid was a stranger and Zeke had seen many homicides where the victim invited the wrong person into his apartment, but he also knew how bad he'd feel if he didn't say it. "Ever been to Brooklyn, Jim?" 

The soldier shook his head. 

"I live down there. If you'd like, we could hang out for a bit." 

Jim stared at the detective and could have sworn the man had just asked him to his apartment. 

"Sure," said Jim. 

Zeke nodded. "Subway's right over there." 

* * *

When Zeke and Jim emerged from the subway station in Brooklyn Heights, a strong, steady rain had begun and neither man had an umbrella. 

"My place is just two blocks away. Think you can run it soldier?" 

"Yes Sir," Jim said. 

The two men ran through the warm May rain. Though the blocks were short the rain was hard and by the time they arrived at Zeke's building they were both soaked. Zeke managed to get out his key and they both laughed loudly when they entered the building vestibule. They were so loud that one of the tenants on the main floor opened their door and stuck their head out. The older man sighed when he saw Zeke. 

"Sorry Detective, thought there was a problem." 

"No problem. Just trying to get out of the rain," Zeke said. When the old man shut his door, Zeke turned to Jim. "I'm on the third floor. Elevator or stairs?" 

Jim smiled at Zeke. "Elevator." 

"Good, I was thinking the same thing." 

The elevator was slow and creaky, it was so loud to Jim he winced and nearly put his hands over his ears but he wasn't scared. He looked at the detective. Even soaking wet the man was good looking, a little taller than he was but Jim was heavier and more muscular. When they got to the third floor, Jim followed Zeke to apartment 3B. 

"I don't think it's too much of a mess," Zeke said as he opened the door. 

Jim blinked when Zeke turned on the light. He looked around the Apartment and saw that it was pretty clean; it was also decorated quite nicely, not typical a bachelor's apartment; there was a sofa, three chairs that matched the brown carpet on the floor, a coffee table and an entertainment center, stereo and TV. Jim wondered if Zeke was married. 

"I've got some sweats that'll fit you. I'm taller but you look bigger," Zeke said. 

Jim smiled. 'So, he's been checking me out too,' he thought. 

Zeke gave Jim some dark blue sweats that said NYPD across the sweatshirt. Zeke pointed the way to the bathroom. Inside the tiny bathroom, Jim allowed himself to look in the medicine cabinet and saw no trace of a female presence. Jim smiled and then wondered just why that thought made him smile. Zeke seemed the type of man who appreciated women, as Jim was. He also seemed to be the type of man who could appreciate a man, which was also the way Jim was. Jim changed then looked at himself in the mirror. Michael had wanted Jim to be the aggressor in their relationship, which was why they never went all the way. Jim had a feeling Zeke would be the aggressive one tonight and that filled Jim with fear and excitement. 

When Jim walked out of the bathroom he saw Zeke in the kitchen, looking through the refrigerator; as he came closer he saw the man was wearing a tee shirt and shorts. Zeke's legs were long, strong looking and covered with fine blonde hair. Jim saw that Zeke's arms were also covered with that same fine hair. Zeke turned around and smiled. "They fit," the detective said. 

Jim nodded. The kitchen was much larger than the bathroom. It not only had the normal kitchen necessities, stove, refrigerator, counters; it as large enough to accommodate a small table and two chairs. Jim sat on one of the chairs Zeke shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't have anything suitable to eat here. 

"You got beer?" Jim said. 

Zeke smiled. "Now there's a man who knows what's important." Zeke Pulled two bottles of beer from the refrigerator. He placed one in front of Jim, grabbed a bottle opener and sat in the chair opposite the solider. Zeke gave Jim the bottle opener first but Jim shook his head and opened it with his hands. 

"Shit," Zeke said. He pushed his bottle over to Jim. "Do me the honor." 

Jim did. Zeke smiled and grabbed the bottle back. 

"This is a nice place. Looks almost too good for a guy living alone," Jim said. 

Zeke nodded. "Well...I sort of met someone a while ago. She's trying to civilize me. Met her at the policeman's ball. You got a girl back home?" 

Jim shook his head. "Never had the time. I'll probably meet someone though. Women love a man in uniform." 

Zeke smiled. "You're right about that. I don't think that was the First thing Roz, that's her name, noticed but it was one of the first things." 

Jim nodded. "Anyway, this is a nice place." 

Zeke looked at Jim as the younger man sipped his beer. "There is Something I want to ask you." 

"Go ahead." 

"The guy we caught...that you caught today. We've been trying to catch him in the act for months. Now I saw where you ran from, about three blocks away, right?" 

"Something like that." 

"So how did you see the crime?" 

Jim shrugged and remembered how his father never believed him when he said he saw something or heard something that no one else could hear. "I just saw it Zeke. I saw it. I was right wasn't I?" 

"Yeah, you were right. You ever thought about getting your eyes checked?" 

"I got them checked when I went into the army; 20/20." 

"I think it's a lot more than that. Should get them really checked." 

"Maybe. One day." 

Zeke nodded. "You'd make a good cop with that kind of sight." 

"I don't know. Right now all I'm thinking about is the army." 

"So what rank are you?" 

"Just made sergeant." 

"What? No offense but you seem kind of young for a sergeant." 

"You'd be surprised." Jim looked into Zeke's eyes, now it was time for the older man to blush. 

Zeke sipped more beer to recover himself. "I bet you're in one of those branches of the army where you're not allowed to say what you're really doing." 

Jim just laughed. He'd been approached two weeks ago by Special Ops. What Reggie and Patrick didn't know was that he was not going to Granada with them. Jim didn't know where he was going or when or if he was coming back. He wondered how Zeke was so perceptive but guessed that came with being a detective. 

"But I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole," Zeke added. 

Jim nodded in agreement. 

Zeke finished his beer and knew it was the moment of truth. If he was right it could be a night to remember, if he was wrong he could be up on charges of "contributing to the delinquency of an officer of the US Army." 

"The army can be pretty rough, huh?" Zeke whispered. 

Jim nodded and moved his chair closer to the older man's. Zeke looked up at Jim, their eyes met and Jim took a deep breath and held it as he watched the detective Jim had seen that look before, in Michael's eyes but he sat, waiting to see just what Zeke was going to do. 

Zeke cleared his throat and slowly brought his hand to Jim's face. He was surprised how soft his skin was. Zeke looked at Jim for any sign of distress or anger, there was none. Then Zeke leaned forward and gently kissed Jim's lips. The younger man exhaled and put his hand on Zeke's thigh then slowly moved it higher and higher until Jim felt the older man's cock, which was coming to life. 

Zeke moved his face back a bit and groaned as Jim's hand closed in on his hardening cock. He pushed Jim's head closer to his with one hand and kissed him deeper forcing Jim's mouth open and battling with the younger man's tongue. Jim responded by moving his free hand under Zeke's tee shirt, running his fingers through the fine chest hair and pinching the detective's nipples. 

The sensations of Jim's hand on his nipples combined with his hard cock scratching against the fabric of his shorts caused Zeke to break the kiss, gasping for breath. 

Jim stared at him questionably. "You okay?" 

Zeke nodded. "Yeah." He looked into his eyes. "It's just...I'm a lot older than you Jim..." 

"So that means you have more control," Jim smiled. 

"Don't know about that." Zeke pulled Jim's face close to his once again and kissed his lips, letting his free hand move underneath Jim's shirt as he felt the muscled chest. For a moment he thought about Roz but they'd just started dating a month ago and though Zeke liked her he wasn't certain how he felt besides they hadn't been intimate. No vows or promises were broken. They were two men who were very attracted to each other. 

Zeke rose and pulled Jim to his feet. The kiss continued as Jim moved his hips instinctively against Zeke's body. Zeke moved down an inch so their cocks, still encased in clothes met. Zeke groaned loudly and had to control his impulse to throw Jim across the table and fuck him senseless. This young man didn't deserve to be treated like a five dollar a night whore. 

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Zeke said. 

Jim just looked at the detective. "Yeah." 

"I think we should take this party to a more comfortable place." 

Jim just nodded. 

Zeke took the younger man's hand and led him from the kitchen through the living room and into his bedroom. Jim looked around and thought the bedroom like the rest of the apartment was very neat. The same brown carpet was on the floor along with a dresser, a small desk and the bed that seemed to dominate the entire room, definitely king sized. 

The two men looked at each other as if trying to figure out who was to do what first. Then Zeke smiled and pulled off the sweatshirt Jim wore, then tossed it aside. Jim took the hint and took off Zeke's tee shirt. Zeke grinned and pulled down Jim's sweat pants as Jim pulled off Zeke's shorts. Naked the men looked at each other, not comparing, but admiring. Jim's body was smooth, nearly devoid of body hair, while Zeke's whole body was covered by fine blonde hair. 

"You look like a mountain man," Jim said running his fingers through Zeke's chest hair. Zeke knew if he didn't take control soon this kid was going to make him come long before he wanted to. He knew Jim could come at the drop of a hat but Zeke knew that younger men might not be able to do it well but could do it often. 

"Oh yeah?" Zeke said. He grabbed Jim's wrists and threw him on the bed. Jim landed with a soft "thump," and laughed. Zeke moved on the bed and pushed Jim on his back. "Lie down, relax Jim." 

Jim smiled. "Okay." He lay back on the pillows as Zeke loomed over him. First Zeke kissed the younger man's lips, then used both lips and tongue on Jim's throat. The detective moved lower, kissing and sucking Jim's nipples. Jim gasped and arched his back and Zeke smiled that he was able to gain such a response. Zeke continued his exploration lower, licking Jim's belly button which made the younger man giggle. The detective moved closer to his goal, past the flat abdomen, lower and lower still until he suddenly took one of Jim's balls into his mouth. 

"Oh! God! Zeke!" Jim cried, gripping the sheets. 

Zeke released the organ and moved to the other testicle. Jim panted, thrusting his hips upward, hoping Zeke would get the message. Zeke responded by pushing Jim's hips down on the bed. Jim groaned but was rewarded soon enough when Zeke took Jim's cock fully into his mouth. The action took Jim by such surprise he thought he'd come right there but he held fast by holding on tightly to the bed sheets not caring at all if he ripped them to shreds. 

Zeke sucked softly, rubbing Jim's balls with his hands, then would suck harder and harder until Jim was arching so much off the bed he was certain he'd jump right off. Just when Zeke knew Jim was almost over the edge he'd ease up again causing the solder to groan sadly. Zeke kept Jim on the edge for what seemed like hours to Jim as his tactile senses attacked him. Between Zeke sucking his cock and massaging his balls and the crisp clean sheets underneath his body Jim was certain he'd go insane. He was beyond begging Zeke to release him, could just moan. Finally Zeke took pity on the soldier. He gripped his cock roughly and sucked hard inverting his cheeks. Jim cried out as he came into Zeke's mouth, grabbing the older man's blonde head and pulling him closer as he came and came. Zeke swallowed greedily, milking Jim dry until the young man fell back against the pillows. 

Jim Ellison was certain he'd died and gone to heaven. It felt like his body had floated upward and then slammed back again. When he was able to open his eyes again he saw Zeke getting back on the bed, 'when had he left?' Zeke had a small tube in his hand and Jim knew just what that tube was. 

"Are you okay with this Jim?" Zeke said. 

Jim was so relaxed and so sated that all he could do was nod. Maybe that was why Zeke took care of him first. 

"Yes...Ezekiel." 

Zeke grinned at the use of his whole name. "Lie on your side Jim." 

Jim obeyed surprised the muscles of his body did what he wanted him to do. Zeke moved behind him and coated one finger then slowly, carefully placed it inside the opening of the already relaxed young man. "This is my finger...one finger Jim." 

Jim was stunned that Zeke's finger actually felt good inside of him, he instinctively pushed back. "Easy Jim." Zeke coated a second finger and just to see how Jim would react coated a third finger. He placed them inside Jim who groaned his appreciation. "My fingers Jim." 

'Oh God,' Jim thought. He was naked in a man's bed. Said man had just sucked him raw and now was going to have sex with him. That thought was making Jim so hard and he wished Zeke would just get on with it. 

As if Zeke could read Jim's mind he coated his cock, carefully as not to come as he'd held back so long. "Okay Jim," Zeke whispered. Zeke wrapped one arm around Jim's waist as he pushed inside. Jim threw his head back as Zeke's hard cock went deeper and deeper filling him up. 

"Okay?" Zeke asked. 

"Yeah." Jim thrust backward. He wanted to feel all of Zeke's cock inside him and Zeke stopped until he felt Jim's buttocks against his balls. Then Zeke started his in out movement, back and forth slowly, easily. 

"Oh...oh God...oh God...oh God..." Jim said it over and over like a mantra as Zeke pushed in and pulled out and then pushed in again. Jim roughly pushed back against Zeke and the detective matched Jim's movements with harder thrusts of his own. Zeke's arm that was wrapped around Jim reached further to grasp the younger man's cock and Jim was awash in sensation, Zeke inside of him, Zeke's hand on his cock. He pushed ahead into Zeke's hand at the same time Zeke pushed hard inside of him, Zeke's chest hairs tickled Jim's back and his musky scent filled his nostrils. 

Zeke shut his eyes tightly, Jim was so hot and tight he had to fight for control but he was losing the battle. Jim thrust harder and faster into Zeke's hand and Zeke pushed harder and faster into Jim. Zeke felt the younger man's balls tighten as he came yet again and the muscles inside Jim contracted, massaging and pulling Zeke's cock surprising the detective. 

"OH! OH!" Zeke cried out as orgasm hit him like a runaway train. Zeke grunted against Jim's shoulder as he came hard into his new lover finally collapsing against him. Their heated bodies shuddered uncontrollably, Zeke held on tightly to Jim as if his life depended on it. Then Calmness prevailed once again. 

"Oh shit," Jim whispered. 

Zeke smiled. He carefully withdrew from Jim and the younger man groaned for a second until he turned his body around and saw Zeke lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, breathing hard. 

"Okay?" Jim said. 

Zeke smiled and looked at Jim. "You're something else Jim...if I had you every night I'd probably die of a heart attack." 

Jim frowned as he realized tomorrow he'd be on a subway train back to Manhattan and would have to explain to Reggie and Patrick where he'd been. He'd probably lie and say he was in the hospital all night, Reggie probably was still prowling strip clubs and Patrick probably was asleep in the hotel. This was what it was a one night stand but Jim didn't feel cheap, he felt safe and warm and even loved. He wondered if he'd ever feel this way again. 

"Guess it's a good thing I'm going away huh?" 

Zeke stroked Jim's hair. "No it's not a good thing. I wish...I'm sorry...I never meant to hurt you." 

"You didn't hurt me Zeke," he shrugged. "I guess this is what it is." 

"No it's not. You're a very special man Jim. Don't ever forget that." Zeke pulled Jim to him until the young man's head lay against his chest. "Go to sleep." 

Zeke's chest felt warm and furry against Jim's cheek and he was lulled to sleep by the rise and fall of Zeke's chest and his heartbeat. 

"Jim," Zeke's voice whispered. 

"Hummm?" was all Jim's sleepy brain could manage. 

"Get those eyes checked." 

Jim smiled. "I will." And he fell asleep listening to the sound of Zeke's heartbeat. 

* * *

Cascade, Washington present day. 

Jim Ellison hurried around to the passenger side of his truck and opened the door for his partner in work as well as in life. Blair Sandburg sighed, got out the truck and looked up at his lover. 

"You know Jim, I am capable of opening the door all by myself." 

"I know that Chief. I just want everything to be just right tonight." 

Blair smiled. "You look more than just right tonight just like you were more than just right last night," the younger man smiled at Jim and straightened his tie. 

Jim smiled remembering last night's nocturnal activities and did the same for Blair. "This is a very important day Blair. A month ago I realized what a fool I'd been not admitting my feelings for you...guess you almost dying had something to do with it. 

"No Jim I did die remember?" 

Jim put his hand on Blair's shoulder. "Yeah. I remember." Jim did remember his now lover lying on the ground at Rainer, not breathing after being retrieved from the fountain; he remembered seeing Incacha, hearing the man tell him to use his animal spirit to save his partner's life. The panther and the wolf collided and their energy brought Blair back to life. 

"It's okay Jim, I'm here," Blair smiled. 

Jim nodded. "Okay, lets go into this Indian restaurant you've been Raving about. Hope the food's not too spicy." 

They walked from the parking lot to the front of the restaurant. "No Jim. I called ahead, they're going to make a special plate for you." 

"Yeah cause you know what happens to me with spicy..." Jim saw someone out the corner of his eye. He stopped walking, turned around and could not believe who was walking down the sidewalk. It was Ezekiel Stone. Detective Ezekiel Stone. 

Jim gasped at the tall slim man wearing jeans, a sweater and a long raincoat. He hadn't changed styles but what struck Jim as strange was that he looked exactly the same as Jim remembered him seventeen years ago. He hadn't aged one bit. 'That's crazy, the guy'd have to be about fifty now.' 

"Jim," Blair said. "Come on man, don't zone on me." 

Jim shook his head. "I'm not zoned Chief. Zeke!" Jim shouted. "Zeke Stone!" 

* * *

Ezekiel heard his name and cringed inside at first he wondered if it was the Devil playing one of his games. Something made him look up and he found himself staring at a man who looked vaguely familiar. Zeke stopped walking as the stranger approached him. 

"Zeke Stone. It's me, Jim Ellison." 

Zeke's eyes widened. Jim Ellison. God how many years had it been? Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen? The last time he'd seen the young soldier was when he'd taken him back to Manhattan the morning after one of the most passionate nights in Zeke's life. 

"Take care of yourself soldier," Zeke had told him. 

"I will." Jim smiled. 

Back then Zeke wanted to say so much more to him but could not make the words come. Besides the kid was starting his life and didn't need a nearly burnt out cop. The man standing in front of him now was no kid; he had to be close to forty. Jim was now a tall, strong looking man who was built even better than he had been all those years ago. 

"Jim Ellison," Zeke said. 

They shook hands. Jim saw the recognition in his old friend's eyes he also saw something else that had not been there before, profound sadness as if the man was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

For months after they parted Jim couldn't stop thinking about the New York City detective, the first man he'd given himself to. He wished he'd taken his address or something and kept telling himself that when he got a free moment he'd look him up. But the free moment never came, and then there was Peru and his senses and Blair. 

Just then Jim remembered Blair and gestured for him to join them. "Blair, this is an old friend of mine, Ezekiel Stone, Zeke this is Blair Sandburg, my partner." 

Something in Jim's voice when he said the word "partner" caused Zeke to nod in understanding. "Nice to meet you." Zeke shook the younger man's hand. 

"So Ezekiel, are you a cop too?" Blair asked. 

"Yeah." Zeke smiled at Jim. "Jim, don't tell me..." 

Jim smiled and nodded. "I'm a cop. After the army it seemed only natural. So Zeke, are you here for business or pleasure?" 

Zeke smiled sadly and thought about the damned soul he'd sent back to Hell this morning. "Business I'm afraid." 

"Still in New York?" 

Zeke looked away and shook his head. "I'm in LA." 

"LA, that's pretty close to us," Blair said. 

"Yeah, a lot closer than New York." 

Zeke rubbed his eyes. "Well I'm always busy now. I'm sort of a PI now so...there's a lot of work." 

Jim frowned; something in Zeke's voice didn't sound too convincing. What did "sort of a PI" mean? 

"Um...Blair and I were about to go to dinner at this Indian restaurant, would you like to come?" 

Zeke ran his hand through his hair. "No. I really have to get back to LA. Lots more work to do." 

"I hear you." Jim looked at Zeke's hands and saw no wedding band. "I guess it didn't work out with that woman you met?" 

Zeke sighed sadly. "Yeah it worked out. We've been separated for...for awhile now. Hopefully we'll get back together soon." 

"That's good. I'm happy for you Zeke." 

"Well Jim. I better be on my way. Nice to see you. Nice meeting you Blair." 

Blair smiled. "Yeah, likewise." 

Jim held out his hand, Zeke shook it, then the Sentinel pulled his old friend close for an embrace. "Take care of yourself Zeke." 

Zeke moved out of the embrace and nodded. "Yeah. Hey, did you ever get those eyes checked?" 

At first Jim didn't know what Zeke was talking about but then he Remembered how they met, the robbery he saw from several blocks away. "Yeah I got them checked and you were right, it was more than I thought." 

Zeke gave Jim a half smile. "Good. Take care Jim," and with that the man walked away and turned the corner, disappearing into the night. 

As soon as Zeke was around the corner he stopped walking and leaned Against a building. Then he sank down to the ground, put his hands over his face and tried very hard to cry. 

Jim was still staring in the direction Zeke had gone in. Blair gently touched his lover's arm. "You okay Jim?" 

Jim just nodded. 

"Must have been some friend, huh?" 

"Yeah. I was a soldier...some of my friends and I were in New York...this woman got robbed...He looked the same, exactly the same Blair as he did...seventeen years ago?" 

"Well you know Jim genetics plays a big part in aging. I know this one guy who's thirty and still gets proofed when he goes to bars." 

There was something else strange about Zeke Stone, something Jim couldn't put his finger on, something more than his appearance. 

"Come on Jim, let's go inside." 

Jim nodded and looked at Blair. "Sorry Chief. Seeing him really threw me." 

"Oh oh...I've got the feeling you're going to have to tell me all about it one day." 

"Yeah, I will love. I will." 

As they walked into the restaurant Jim was assaulted by the scents, Sights and sounds. He took a few deep breaths to dial everything down when he suddenly remembered something. The night he and Zeke spent together Jim had fallen asleep on the older man's chest listening to his heartbeat. 

The matre'd appeared and smiled at both Jim and Blair. "Ah Mr. Sandburg I have your table ready for you." 

Blair smiled and started to walk in that direction when he turned around and noticed Jim had not moved. Blair walked back over to Jim. "Come on Jim, let's get our table." 

Jim grasped Blair's hand. "Chief he didn't...have..." 

Blair stared into the terrified eyes of his lover. "Jim?" 

"Chief...Zeke...he was. Blair, Zeke didn't have a heartbeat." 

* * *

The End

* * *


End file.
